


003

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 锦户想要见见丸山。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo, Nishikido Ryo/Maruyama Ryuhei
Series: Rendezvous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 9





	003

锦户快步走在街边，戴着一副有色眼镜和棒球帽，人潮在他周围涌动。每到这时，他就会想：如果在某条街、啊、算了，具体一点，在表参道粼粼的灯火里如果看到丸山牵着另一个女孩子的手，他就会走过去，站在他俩面前微微抬头直视丸山，然后说“那这就算结束了”这样的话，然后不管怎样都再也不联系对方。在学校里碰见也不会打招呼。这种无意义的脑内剧场从他们交往开始上演过不下几十上百次，有时候锦户甚至能触动到自己，走在路上突然就鼻酸眼热。都说惧怕失去的时候才会开始妄想失去，但纵使别人的幻想大都是天灾人祸、飞来噩耗，锦户却只是想着，丸山身边的女孩子会是什么样，换句话说，他其实舍不得那样对丸山。  
他舍得对丸山狠心的时候只有在床上。过于默契地知道下一步会发生什么在情事里大多导致无言，他们沉默地快速脱下自己的衣服，接吻直到一方失去耐心咬上已经濡湿的薄唇，双手在彼此身上留下滚烫的指印，锦户的膝盖在丸山的大腿内侧下流地蹭过来又蹭过去，把对方逼到墙角，退无可退。到了这种地步，丸山也不会推开他，而会顺从地贴紧墙壁，双手去抽他的皮带。这是一个小型乌托邦，名为锦户亮的永无乡和名为丸山隆平的兔子洞，锦户偶尔会在自己真正进入到丸山体内后，躬身喘息一下，脑子里暂时恢复清明，想到这一切不该存在，今晚可以在家里自己舒舒服服打个手枪，或者去夜店找个贴上来的姑娘，而不是这样，前戏几乎省略，仅仅把自己埋进大学前辈的怀里，感受他用磨得滑溜溜的指甲拨弄乳头就爽到头皮发麻。而这时候，他通常正好面对着丸山的脸，就能看见微弱月光照耀着、虚虚搭在脸颊的卷发下面，丸山好像在说什么。锦户伸手把对方的胳膊抓住固定在头顶的枕头上，整个身体耸动，把耳朵凑过去，听到他颤抖着，喘息着，不停在说的是“小亮”。  
他永远忘不了两个人第一次搞到床上去的情景。丸山只是站在暗处笑着看他，眼睛闪亮，就让他着了迷，拐进没人看见的角落里，把丸山的和服拽得歪七扭八，手指埋在卷发里，让他离自己的嘴唇更近一点。虽说是社团一起的旅行，但毕竟已经升入了大学，在这种令人情绪过载的祭典里，少几个人因为什么，大家都心知肚明。他们就这么穿着木屐狂奔回酒店，进了同一间房，整个晚上都没再出来过。锦户眼睛发红，边解丸山的衣带边掉眼泪，又把水珠全蹭在丸山终于袒露的胸口，听见对方的心脏狂跳，呼吸急促，更停不下来没有章法的亲吻。锦户太瘦了，他的腰上还缠着两层丸山亲手包上的毛巾，穿上和服才不显得像一颗纤弱的树苗，此时毛巾和衣料都在地板上堆出两小堆，他们已经拥抱着彼此倒在了床上。那次是至今为止唯一没有做完全套的一次，锦户哭得直打嗝，丸山紧咬牙关也没法消解扩张的疼痛，最后他们嘴里胡乱说着能想到的所有情话，用人体能贴到最近的姿势给对方撸了一管，然后紧紧拥抱着睡了。锦户梦见自己在原野上奔跑，是鬣狗之类很自由的动物，他在原野上奔跑，太阳晒着大地。但是盗猎者开了枪，把麻醉剂注射进血管，又用刀子活剥了他的皮毛，鲜血淋漓地淌，每一寸筋骨都疼痛得像世界末日。然后丸山出现了。丸山是一朵云，带来了大量没有电闪雷鸣的雨水，把所有罪恶的印记都冲洗干净。锦户的眼睛淋了雨，什么也看不清，全身的疼痛都随着雨水渗入地底，他的灵魂却越飞越高，要去云那里。  
他惊醒过来的时候甚至还是深夜，丸山正拿着之前的毛巾，浸了水擦掉干涸的精液、汗水和泪痕。怪不得会觉得湿漉漉的，锦户想，他抓过毛巾，把脸埋在里面使劲抹了几下，然后揪住丸山浴衣的领口和他接吻，丸山则发出从未听过的满足的叹息。等到两个人又一次高热起来，丸山就握着锦户的手伸进浴袍里，让他抚上那具躯体，那个此后无数夜晚里的最高机密，贴在他耳朵边说现在可以继续做了：要做吗？  
丸山对他的纵容就是这么过分，过分到他们乱搞了这么久，每次上床都像是刚开荤的毛头小子毫无节制、疯狂至极，而在锦户只带着他已经被下身榨干的脑容量飞奔赶来之前，丸山总是会做好各种准备：套放在床头柜上；润滑剂永远不会不够；道具消过毒安置在伸手够得到的地方；安全词是确定了，但一次都没用过，甚至做完之后锦户还有手臂枕。如果放在之前交往过的历任对象上，锦户早就被人揍得找不着北了，他甚至也幻想过这事会不会发生，几次分神研究后得出的结论是：丸山要是想揍他，自己还真不一定打得过。他个子高挑，有受家庭影响从小管理的健康身体，虽然大学以来越来越疏于锻炼放纵生活，使点劲肚子就能柔软地凸出，但摸起来还是手感极佳，每一寸都长成锦户崇拜的样子。  
这么想着，锦户终于不再幻想转角后看到丸山和其他人在一起的画面了，但脚步好像也失去了刚才的气势。今天他本来就不该过去，丸山之前发来的消息说得再清楚不过：今天要送妹妹回京都。总不能在还没升入大学的少女面前出柜，然后丢下不熟悉东京的孩子跟不定时发条短信就来操她哥哥的人走吧。丸山隆平其人，虽然敏感而有礼数，但却鲜少出现语焉不详的情况，是什么样就是什么样的，只要开口，就证明他已经想好要说什么了。即使如此锦户还是不放弃地乘上了地下铁，这样的情况也是第一次。他正赶上没什么人的时间段，却也没坐下，把手紧紧勒在拉环上，伪装成一个过于不想失去的牵手。  
到了丸山可能会出现的新干线车站，锦户才想起来这句话里还包含着一个“可能”。此时拨电话或发邮件都弱气极了，他都不知道丸山这个送行服务是不是全程VIP陪伴直到老家为止，于是只是懊恼地咬了咬牙，看了眼时间，自暴自弃地在闸口的墙根边蹲下来，想着如果丸山真的不出现，他就在这里坐到明早，然后打电话说我再也不想见你，除非，除非什么呢？他还没想好，就先向无罪之人网开一面。  
锦户检察官的审判没能持续多久，奇迹就出现了，他远远就看到了丸山，穿着长过膝盖的风衣，背着色彩鲜艳的帆布包，本该是不伦不类的搭配，但放在丸山身上就理所当然地好看。他绕过上车的队列，耳朵里戴着蓝牙耳机，面无表情地朝着闸口的方向走来，没有看见蹲在地上，目瞪口呆的锦户。被头脑迟钝的自己、和帅气过头以至于有点陌生的男友晾在角落长达一分三十秒后，锦户才反应过来刚才应该追上去，可是抬头看去，丸山的身影早就消失，他着急地掏出手机想打电话，发现手机也没电了。他被全世界抛弃，那个梦重新出现在脑海里：针剂、刀尖、血液、切肤之痛。云来过，下一场恩典之雨，飘远了。  
不过锦户亮还是用实际行动证明了自己不是一个半途而废的人，他直接朝丸山家的方向走去，经过便利店的时候停了停脚步，最后却没进去，转身继续向前，没多久就到了丸山的住处。这里他很熟，撇开对房间里可供活动区域的了解，丸山搬来那天几个关系好的同学还一起来开过party。最后大家都去赶末班电车，除了他，意兴阑珊地抱着瓶矿泉水缩在沙发上，脚趾有一下没一下地蹭新换的沙发巾，丸山则在厨房把用过的杯盘一个个放进洗碗机里，很小心地不让它们磕碰在一起。看到男友还在忙活，本意想去帮忙，但却在凑近之后踮起脚尖去环丸山的肩膀，把身高略高的人勉强怀住，闻他发尾的烟酒味。他们很少住在一起，但那天之后的第二天，锦户从机器里拿出干燥的碗碟端详，竟也觉得这个瞬间有些温柔。  
所以等他到楼下的时候，下意识抬头用目光数着公寓的楼层窗，从一开始一路向上明明灭灭，而丸山家的灯还黑着，他索性在门口重新蹲下，默默等待。风只能吹到他半张脸，即使如此他也逐渐冷静下来，握住手机的遗体，期待丸山能来给它、也给他进行一次心肺复苏。  
失去时间概念的一会儿后，丸山终于出现在公寓的信箱前，一只手提着便利店的塑料袋，一只手以诡异的姿势在包里翻找门禁卡，在右脚踩上台阶的时候看到了勾着头的锦户，凭那眼熟的帽子，半信半疑地叫了一声男友的名字。锦户猛地抬起头，看到丸山后立刻撇了撇嘴，露出一副委屈至极的表情，身体也没闲着，猛地站起来扑过去，吓得丸山加快了找门禁卡的速度，半托半抱地把锦户挪进了公寓大门，两个人才回复平时并肩的状态往电梯间走去。  
丸山没有问锦户为什么来，自然也得不到任何解释，这是存在于他们之间的一种令人焦躁的默契，两个人都知道这种情感从何而来，但只是没有人承认罢了。在真正进入家门之后，还没脱鞋丸山就抬手把背包和提袋甩在远处的沙发上，回头捏上锦户伸过来的手，站在玄关吻他。整个房间还没有开灯，唯一的一点光源是丸山之前设置好自动开启的加湿器，此时正不知疲倦地吐出雾气，把机体散发的柔光变得更加迷离。锦户的棒球帽已经被他随手挂在全身镜前，和丸山的外套共用一个挂钩，没了帽子的阻挡，锦户的额发全垂在脸前，随着丸山呼出的热气搔动着两人的额头。丸山慢慢地在他的嘴唇上流连，微微深入时牙齿磕在了一起，他发出的笑声像某种被摸得伸懒腰的猫，最后在锦户嘴边的痣上发出啾的一声，结束了这个吻。  
锦户看着丸山重新开始进行回家的惯例流程：脱下大衣挂好、把鞋子放进鞋柜、点亮房间里几乎所有的灯，突然就觉得无法忍受，穿着鞋迈过那个低矮的台阶，又在想起来之后慌乱地用左脚蹬右脚、右脚蹬左脚地把鞋子脱掉，伸手拉住正在拉窗帘的男人，让他转过来面对自己，然后踮着脚吻了上去，让丸山挤在自己和落地窗之间。这次的亲吻来得比刚才要激烈，他不得不紧紧抓住丸山的肩膀才能保持住这个状态，在把舌头舔上对方上颚的时候他偷偷睁眼看了一眼丸山，发现丸山也在看着他，且眼神在接触到自己的视线突然变得有一点忧伤。锦户不想看到丸山这样，于是松开了蹂躏对方衬衣的手，安慰性质地碰碰那双总是弯成爱心形状的嘴唇，慢慢后退半步。  
丸山没有对自己的落寞做什么阐述，自然而然地绕过锦户去洗澡了，留他一个人站在客厅中间出神，手指抚摸着自己那颗痣，又想起刚才丸山提着的袋子，于是走过去拿出两瓶微凉的乌龙茶，一瓶放进冰箱，第二瓶找了两个杯子倒进去，然后一手一杯走进卧室，放在床头柜上。床头柜上有一块挺大的柚子皮，明显使用很久的充电器和一本类似手账的东西。锦户看着这三样东西，只觉得陌生，发现只有这里放着冈本、润滑剂和小道具的时候他才觉得眼熟，却没发现自己的表情一下子和刚才的丸山略有重合。他犹豫着，先是拿来了自己的手机充上电，又欲盖弥彰地玩了会柚子皮，在柔软的瓤上留下几个指甲印子，然后才拿起记事本，从后往前唰地翻过去，停在最后一篇上。  
丸山擦着头发走出浴室，正看见锦户捧着自己的手账出神。他有点想笑，于是故意带着一脸诧异走过去，满意于锦户着急地合上本子放回原位，然后逃也似地去了浴室。虽然眼前不再有那几行文字，但锦户的心神还是回旋于那首和歌，小时候烂熟于心的每个假名此时在他脑海里排成扫雷般的方阵，微笑着要他从中挑选真正的意义。混乱的纹路？却不是为自己？他离真相只有0.03毫米，却不知道自己该不该打破，只能自暴自弃地关掉花洒，把剩下的一条毛巾围在腰间，随意甩了甩头发上的水走出浴室。丸山已经躺进被子里，看见他湿淋淋地走过来，就展开刚才的毛巾示意要帮他再擦擦头发，不然受伤害的还是自己的床品。锦户可以被称作乖巧地跪在床边，把自己的整颗脑袋交出去，半闭上眼睛感受丸山手指的力度，以及继续马不停蹄地在脑内与河源左大臣探讨作品的深层意义。丸山抽走毛巾，轻轻拍拍锦户的后脑，让他从地上站起来，于是锦户睁开眼睛，正好对上丸山的眼睛：微笑着的、瞳孔放大的、不同于在床上迷乱的、爱着自己的眼睛。那首和歌恰如其分地在脑海里擅自播放起来，男人泣怨地吟诵，锦户却长长舒了口气。幸好，幸好他和丸山足够相配，才会这样，连感情中的问题都相近吧，他这么想着，顺手把身上缠着的毛巾扯掉，掀开被子就躺了进去，用自己光裸的躯体尽力地贴近丸山。床边两条毛巾潮湿地堆在一起，  
而丸山回抱住他。他们只占据双人床的一半位置，可这就足够了，即使他们真的身处原野，也不要太广袤，因为恋人之间的距离比0.03毫米少才好。正如雨不为自己，还是要义无反顾扑向大地，去救旱死的根、龟裂的地、还有奄奄一息的鬣狗。血液也会蒸腾，只在地面留下干燥的斑驳，剩余的混进一朵云里也依旧自由，像水溶于水中。

2019.12.09

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 手账上的和歌：陸奥の しのぶもぢずり 誰ゆゑに 乱れそめにし 我ならなくに  
> 衣纹缭乱缘何故，心绪斑驳只为卿


End file.
